School House Rush
by Deviant Crew
Summary: This story is based off of the Cartoon Network flash game with the same name. When the entire school becomes flooded, it's up to Gumball and Darwin to save Mrs. Simian, along with their fellow classmates, and solve the case of the mysterious flash flood.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

What started off as a normal school day ended up being everything but. I should have expected this, since Elmore is full of surprises. But this is one surprise I'll never forget. I'm Gumball Watterson, but you probably knew that already. Everyone knows me in school. I don't think there's a single person who doesn't know me in school. Now, if they like or not is a completely different story. There are some that like me, and others that don't. But that's the way I liked it, simple...

Wait, did I do this wrong? I think was supposed to talk about myself, and then go into the story. Oh, whatever! We don't need intros. You all came here for the story. So why am I still talking? I should start now.

"Have a good day, kids!" Mom said as she drove away, me and Darwin standing in front of the school.

"We should get in quickly!" I said as I looked up at the sky again. The dark clouds cover up the sunshine. My eyes are splashed with raindrops as I look up. I look back down again, wiping my eyes dry.

"The rain feels so nice!" Darwin says. Of course it feels good for him, he's a fish! I like the rain too, but not looking at it through a classroom window. I pick up my feet and quickly move up the school steps.

"Come on Darwin! We're gonna be late!" I holler to my best bro.

Darwin snaps back after I holler to him, who was enjoying the rain. "Oh, right!" Darwin follows after me as we run inside. Inside, we can see everyone talking in the halls, not going to their classes yet. The school bell hasn't rung yet, good. I have something on my mind I need to get off. There's no one I trust more than Darwin.

"Dude, I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago!" I exclaim.

"You're going to put your perm back on?" Darwin asks.

That actually sounds like a good idea. I looked good in a perm. It was so fabulous...

I'm getting off topic here. Now now the time for perms, it's the time for bravery!

"No, though I totally want to do that right now. Anyways, I'm going to tell Penny how I feel!" I say. It felt good getting that off my chest. I hear Darwin gasp.

"Yeah, Gumball! You should do it right now!" Darwin cheers.

No, no, no! I can't do it in front of everyone! But I have a plan.

"No way, dude! Not with everyone around! I have to do it secretly. I'll go somewhere quiet for lunch, and tell her then."

Darwin smiles. "Good idea."

That was when I heard the bell ring. Darwin and I went to our class. As we were walking there, we passed by Anais, who gave us a greeting nod as we passed. Mrs. Simian walked in, we all sat in our assigned seats. The sound of multiple desks being slid across the ground were heard as everyone took their seats.

"Alright, today class, we'll talk about..."

I never listen to what Mrs. Simian is talking about. It's all so boring. I instead decide to zone out, and listen to my surroundings. Tobias to the right of me taps his pencil to a beat. It almost sounds like "Requiem For A Dream". Tina scrapes her claws against the desk lightly. Mrs. Simian never notices, or she just doesn't care by this point. Leslie taps his foot lightly, so that the teacher doesn't hear. I can hear the sound of raindrops near the windowsill I'm at. It's really raining out there. A bit too much.

But then, I can feel something. Almost like something is coming. I hear splashing, and can't make out where it's coming from. It's rushing a little. I look around the room to find where it's coming from, and I see that some water is flowing through the bottom of the door. Should I say something?

"Mrs. Simian." I interrupt her lesson and speak up.

"Silence, Gumball. I'm giving a lesson right now." Simian silences me. But I can't be silent now.

"Mrs. Simian." I say louder.

"I said be quiet, Watterson!" Simian raises her voice as well.

"Gumball, what's wrong?" Darwin asks me, leaning over. I point to the ground. Now he speaks up.

"Mrs. Simian, this actually is important!" Darwin exclaims.

"Am I going to have to give you both detention?!" Mrs. Simian's voice echoes throughout the classroom. Everyone turns to us now. They definitely don't look happy.

But then, Simian feels it below her feet

"Eeeh! What is this?" Simian shrieks in disgust.

"Gumball wet himself!" Sussie yells out.

What? It's not even yellow, and why would I have this much in me?

"That doesn't even make any sense, Sussie! It's obviously water!" I reply.

Sussie pauses after hearing what I said. "Gumball wet himself!"

Sussie is hopeless sometimes.

"No, you idiot! It is water!" Ocho yells.

"Water?!" Teri shouts. "I'm not laminated yet!" Teri scrambles onto her desk, and away from the water.

Suddenly, the intercom comes on, and Mr. Brown's voice appears out, all of the children turning to it after the sound of clicking coming form the intercom.

"Children, there is excessive water flooding the school! Please stay with your teacher, and wait near a window. Emergency services have been called to the school, and will arrive shortly. Whatever you do, do not open the school doors. Water will flood in even more than now. Thank you for your cooperation." Mr. Brown orders.

"What? What does he mean not to open the school doors? I'll show him." Simian rushes out of the classroom, and down the stairs. Is she really going to try to open the doors?

"Mrs. Simian, where are you going?" Penny asks as she tries to pursue Simian.

"I'm getting out of here, that's what I'm doing!" Simian turns around and pushes Penny to the ground before breaking off in a dash again. I run over to Penny and help her up.

"She'll drown the Junior Kindergarten class on the bottom level!" Penny rushes off double time after Simian.

"Penny, wait!" I can't let her get hurt, but I have to help the rest of the kids get to a safe place. Which one do I do, which one do I do?

Even though I hate to leave Penny, she can deal with Simian by herself. I know she's a tough nut to crack.

He he... tough nut...

What am I doing? There's no time for jokes, I have to help the rest of the kids!

And then I see some of them coming my way. Don't tell me...

"Let's get her!" Carmen screams as she leads some of the kids after Penny.

"No wait! Don't go after her! It's too dangerous!" I plead for them to come back.

"Not until we stop her from flooding the school!" Masami yells to me as they all vanish to the bottom floor.

I don't run after them, as instead run to a spot where I can see Mrs. Simian. I have to try to convince her.

"You should stick to Mr. Brown's plan and wait for help!" I shouted to Simian.

"I'm waiting for no one! I'm getting out now!"

I scream no in a stereotypical way, like in a movie, and time for a moment goes into slow motion. Simian reaches for the school doorhandle, and some of my classmates are coming at her, barreling down the hallway to reach Simian. There's no way they're going to make it in time! I want to scream to turn back now, before they get hurt, but it doesn't come out in time. Simian opens the door, and water pours out all the way up to the archway of the door. Like a miniature tidal wave, the water engulfs Simian, and pours out, taking out the classmates next. I see Penny swimming afloat, but she's being sucked away like a rapid river. I reach out my hand to grab her, but it's not long enough, and she washes away with the rest of the classmates.

"Penny!" I scream as I see them all go under.

Penny, no... I can't cry now, but what do I do? In fear, I get down on my knees, and look down at the floor. Then, I fuzzy hand clamp onto my shoulder. I look up to see Mr. Brown's sympathetic eyes behind his glasses.

"Gumball, I'm sorry about your class. Mrs. Simian can sometimes be idiotic, and sometimes other people punish for it. But let me tell you that we will not lose him. Not now." Mr. Brown says to me in his deep, sincere voice.

"But, how do we get them back? I don't know what to do, Mr. Brown!" I reply.

Mr. Brown looks at my musty eyes, and wipes my tears away.

"First, get the confidence to get back on your feet." He tells me. I snivel the rest of my tears away, and stand back up. "Look at me, Gumball." I look up at his eyes. Behind his glasses, I can tell I'm not the only one full of sorrow. "I can't help you solve this, because I need to get the rest of the kids to safety. But here is where you come in. I need you and Darwin to do something very important. I don't care if you failed all of your assignments, you and Darwin can't fail here."

I can feel the urgency flowing through me. I wonder what we're going to have to do?

"You need you to save Mrs. Simian first. I know she might have made matters worse, but she has a secret area in this school that has all of the supplies you need. Find her, and you'll be one step closer to saving the school. Once you find Mrs. Simian, she will give you the rest of the mission briefing. Sadly, I can't stay here any longer. I need to get the other students who weren't on the bottom floor to safety. Can I trust you, Gumball and Darwin?"

Darwin and I look at each other with determination. We both give a nod.

"We'll do it. We'll find Mrs. Simian, and save the children!" Darwin gives a salute.

"Please, don't fail me in this time of need." Mr. Brown quickly runs off, with a smile on his face.

Darwin says we can, but he didn't want to let Mr. Brown down.

Can we actually do this?


	2. Chapter 2: Third Floor

"So the first thing we need to do is save Mrs. Simian. But where could she be?" Darwin asks.

Good question. How do we find Mrs. Simian? Maybe we should look at a map of the school.

"Well, the obvious answer is to find out where she went. And we do that by first looking at a map." I reply.

"I had a school map, but it was back in the classroom." Darwin nervously smiles.

Great, just what I needed. More complications to make things worse.

"Okay, we'll just have to get it then." Me and Darwin turn around back to the classroom. The room is already filling with water. We have to hurry. We run in, and quickly realize there was more water than we thought. The water has almost reached the desks. We can't read a wet map, we have to move it!

I quickly rush over to Darwin's desk and search quickly.

"Gumball, that's not my desk." Darwin says.

Oops, this desk is mine! I move over to Darwin's desk and search through it. I see it underneath Darwin's big textbooks. Though that's not saying much, all of them are big and heavy. Just my luck... again. I try to lift the textbooks off of the map as quickly as I can.

"Gumball, hurry!" Darwin replies to the water slowly rising. Telling me to hurry isn't going to help, dude. I get the textbooks off, and pull it out before the water reaches it. I run back to Darwin, splashing water everywhere as I pick up my feet and run out. I pant heavy, though I don't know why. Could running through water really tire you out that quickly? Finally, we have the map. I look at the map, and Darwin tries to see too behind my shoulders.

"Okay, we're on the third floor. Simian and the children were swept away on the first floor, where the Junior Kindergartners are. Down the hall, where they were pushed back, there are stairs that lead to the second floor. These flight of stairs have guardrails, so Mrs. Simian could have held onto the guardrail to save herself from being pushed any further. We can meet up with her on the second floor if that's the case."

Wow, that actually kind of sounded smart. I guess I'm not that bad at school, after all.

"But, what if she didn't?" Darwin asks.

That's true. But I have a feeling she would be able to save herself. I just know it.

"I don't know, but it's the only plan I can think of." I think before I reply.

"That's a better plan than I could have thought of. Let's give it a try!" Darwin says, nodding in approval.

Alright, this won't be as hard as I thought. Let's go get...

My own thought were interrupted by something. Suddenly, I hear the windows breaking, and my instincts kick in. I push Darwin down to the ground and take cover. Glass shards break, but because of my quick action, the glass didn't hurt us as we hear the nearby windows being broken in.

"What the what?" I say, turning around.

I don't believe my eyes. I don't even know why, but these creatures look scary. I've seen them before in the textbooks, but where?

"Jackals?" Darwin whispers in shock.

Jackals. That's what they called them. The creatures that look a lot like foxes. Though I've never seen any up close like this. Why, and how are these jackals here?

"Where did the outcast go?" One of the Jackals asks to another, after searching the area. His partner doesn't respond. "Aetos Mati, have you seen him?!"

There are two of them. The one asking the question is a lot bigger, and larger. When I mean larger, I do **not** mean fatter. He has all muscles there. Almost a six pack! Anyways, the big guy has dark red eyes and dark brown fur. He wears a loincloth around his waist, covering up... what no one wants to see. He wears no shirt, as I kind of made it obvious. The other one is much slimmer, and is wearing battle face paint around her bright green eyes. Her fur is a much lighter brown, more like a tan. I notice the bow and arrow on the jackal's back. This one wears battle armor, covering all of the body. Though the arms and legs are still vulnerable, most likely for aerodynamics.

"How should I know?! Sal is an abrasive, haphazard criminal! I did not even want him in the clan, Alavarda!" The second one snaps in a feminine voice. The one with the bow and arrow is definitely a girl, no doubt about that.

Also, those names are really confusing. Just so I know who I'm talking about, I'll just call them Mattie and Ala.

"Hmm?" The Ala looks down at us, still crouched down from the blast of the windows. "Looks like we have survivors."

I stand up and make sure they know I'm not afraid... even though I am.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" I ask.

Ala just laughs. "You surely are a feisty one. Run along before I decide to crush you."

"That's not part of the plan, Alavarda!" Mattie replies angrily. "These children are innocent. We have no need to bring such violence to them. Besides, it was **your** idea to head to the school for Sal!"

I can hear them arguing. Their voices are getting louder.

"Now's our chance." I whisper very quietly to Darwin, but loud enough for him to hear as I lean over to his earhole. Darwin just gives a silent nod as we start to creep backwards away from the two jackals.

"Because we need him! He was the one that showed us here to the city!" Ala shouts.

"Do not raise your voice at me. Sal is not part of the clan, he did not perform the initiation, and he is starting to become one horrific ally." Mattie begins to shout herself.

"Wait." Ala says.

"No, I will not wait for what you have to say!" Mattie replies.

"No, you idiot! The witnesses are escaping!" Ala screams, pointing to us sneaking away.

They spotted us. Run!

Darwin and I rush off, and they run after us.

"Halt, witness!" Ala shouts as we continue to run through the hallway. "What are you waiting for? Use your arrows!"

"I do not wish to hurt the children! They are innocent!" Mattie shouts back.

"Then I will use my double swords if I must." Ala jumps over our heads, and pulls out his swords, landing in front of us. This isn't good. How do we get out of this? "I will not have a single living soul know we were here!"

He pulls back his swords, for an attack, and I notice stairs to the second floor next to us. If we can reach the stairs, we can lose them in the school. They don't know the school like we do. But there's no time! He's going to cut us down here and now. We have to make the jump. I grab Darwin's hand, and dive for the stairs. Ala's swords come down to attack us.

We're so done for, this is it. I'll never be able to walk again! I close my eyes for a second, and hope for the worst. When I open them, Darwin is running us down the stairs, and I look down at my leg. Perfectly fine. In that one moment, my life was flashing before my eyes. It was so boring.

"Curse you! Come back here!" Ala runs after us, after his missed attack, and Darwin comes to a fork in the road. A corridor that stretches both ways.

"Take the right. I have a good feeling about the right." I whisper to Darwin as we're running. We run to the right, and we turn around to see Ala take the left. He misses us, good. We run around the corner to hide from them, and we feel a strange body from behind us, in the same corridor. It's old and hairy.

"Took you long enough to find me."

Yep, we found her alright.


	3. Chapter 3: Second Floor

"Mrs. Simian! We finally found you!" Darwin cheers.

"Oh, keep it down. We're not out of here yet." Mrs. Simian replies. "Those two are still around here."

"And they won't stop until they catch us." Darwin and I heard a familiar voice. Behind Mrs. Simian was a little girl. At first I couldn't make out the details, but then she walked closer, and I saw the pink rabbit in the orange dress.

"Anais!" Darwin cheers.

"Anais? What are you doing here? Isn't your class on Floor 1?" I asked.

"Gumball, did you really think I was going to sit around and let the water wash me away? I was able to get all of my classmates to Floor 2, and they're going up to Floor 3 as we speak. The Junior Kindergartners will rendezvous with the Junior classes on Floor 3." Anais explained her plan.

"And you didn't go with them?" I asked. I just don't want Anais to get hurt. She should get out of here.

"I saw what happened to your class. If you're going to save them, you're going to need my advice." Anais answers.

"But we don't want you getting hurt. Maybe you should go with the others." Darwin suggests.

Anais's smile is disappearing. "I can handle myself. It's you two that I'm worried about. You think you can just go in and save the day like this? You've never even hurt a fly!" I can hear Anais's voice raising.

"We don't need to. All we need to do is save our classmates, and then we can get out of here." Darwin stays calm as he tries to explain it to her. Anais on the other hand is not calming down.

"It's better said then done when we're dealing with high class warriors!" Anais begins shouting.

I start to worry. What if Ala and Mattie are hearing? They'll find us, and then we'll really be in trouble!

"Uhh, guys..." I try getting their attention, but they keep on going.

"We can escape them with our wits." Darwin says, still keeping calm.

In response to that, Anais sarcastically laughs loudly. I see Ala and Mattie catch attention. What have you done, Anais?

"Did you hear that?" Ala asks.

"It was the other child we saw not a few minutes ago. Let's go." Mattie and Ala head in our direction.

"What have you done? You two were arguing too loud, and now they're coming this way!"

Anais notices what she was doing. "Oh." That's all she can say.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Darwin replies.

"Aww, but your fighting was just getting good!" Mrs. Simian says in a saddened voice.

What does Mr. Brown see in her?

We quickly start running to the left down the hallway as the two jackals give pursuit. I hear that they're saying something, but can't make out the words.

We keep on running, and... wait, where are we going? I remember what Mr. Brown told me.

"Mr. Brown told us you have something that might help us." I tell Mrs. Simian.

Mrs. Simian thinks for a moment. "Yes, I have something that will help you. To my office." Simian takes a sharp turn at a corner, and we try to follow her as fast as we can. Suddenly, we reach a part of the hallway that has water on the floor. It's not up to our ankles yet, so it isn't affecting our running, but does that mean that the school is still filling up? As we run at this point, water splashes everywhere, even in our faces, burring my vision for a second. I wipe the water from my eyes as I continue running.

Eventually, I see Darwin stop, but I accidentally run into him. I didn't know he was about to stop. Darwin keeps both of us from falling, and we turn towards Mrs. Simian, the reason Darwin stopped. Mrs. Simian is fumbling with her key ring, finding the right one. We look at the door she's facing that says 'Mrs. Simian'. We're here. but she's still trying to find it, as we see Mattie and Ala come around the corner, down the hallway we're in.

"Don't move a muscle!" Ala screams.

What Mattie says next confuses me.

"Wait, I just want to talk to you!"

'Just wants to talk to us'? I expected what Ala said, but why would Mattie just say she wants to talk to us? Does she have merciful intentions?

No, that can't be true. Maybe she's just trying to lie to us. It doesn't matter, because I don't want to find out either way!

Simian finally finds the key, and puts it in the keyhole as Ala and Mattie approach us.

"Come on, Mrs. Simian!" I exclaim.

She gets the door open, and we run in, locking it after us as they reach the door. I can hear what they're saying outside.

"What are we going to say to Anubis? He won't be happy to know that we have witnesses that aren't terminated!" Ala screams to Mattie.

"Why am I the one who's always shouted at? Did you think I wanted them to get away?" Mattie shouts back.

Anubis? Is that their leader? Maybe this 'Anubis' guy is the person we need to find if we want to stop all of this.

"They're probably stay by the door, but I have another way out. First, we need to get you the suit." Simian said to me.

"A suit?" I asked.

Simian nodded. "A scuba suit." Simian pushed a bookshelf aside to reveal a secret door. She opened it up, and there laid the full body suit, with air tanks and a helmet to match.

"Whoa!" I exclaim.

"Darwin, since you're a fish, you have nature on your side. Not only do most cats hate water, but the ones who do can't stay underwater for long. This was meant for me in a serious situation, but I guess you can use it." Simian explains.

"There's only one here. What about me?" Anais asks.

"You will go with the rest of the students at Floor 3." Simian replies.

"What?!" Anais shouts.

"Gumball and Darwin, surprisingly, are right this time. I can't have you hurt. However, what do you say you lead everyone out of this school when emergency dispatch show up?" Simian asks.

Anais lightens up a little at that. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds amazing! I will be the one and only person to escort everyone out of Elmore Junior High!" Anais triumphantly announces. At least that made her happy.

"Now you two go. Those kids won't have much time left." Simian says as she straps me into the suit. She puts the oxygen tanks on my back, and we head out of a secret passage though the closet door.

I can do this. For Principal Brown, for Penny, for Elmore Junior High.


	4. Chapter 4: First Floor

We run out to the stairs, where a whole body of water waits us below.

"Well, here goes nothing!" I jump in, and turn on my oxygen tank. Darwin follows behind me. We look around to see the whole floor underwater. It's almost like a completely new way of seeing the school, with low gravity to swim around in. School desks, pencils, and other supplies randomly float around within the water, with some things sinking to the tile floor.

I try speaking to Darwin, but I realize that I can't talk. Even though I have a helmet on, a have a tube in my mouth to keep me breathing in air. Darwin turns to me, trying to say something.

"Let me guess, you're wondering where and how we're going to find our classmates, right?" Darwin asks.

It's like we have the same mind. I nod and shrug to represent my confusion on where to start.

"Well, we could start in some of the classrooms down here." Darwin explains, pointing further down the hallway.

Yeah, I guess that can work. We continue down the hall, with Darwin far ahead. Dude, this thing doesn't have propellers or anything! I can't swim faster!

Almost like he can hear me, Darwin turns around to see me swimming at a slower pace. He comes back for me, and stays by my side. I nod in approval. We swim to the first classroom and look around. From the looks of by the way this room is set up, this must be a chemistry class. Thank goodness no deadly chemicals are floating around here...

Then I see green liquid pass by me in the water. Oh great, better not swallow that stuff.

We see if there is anybody in here some more. I turn to the chalkboard and we see a giant pair of legs. Why didn't we see that before? They have purple fur, and are really big. We found Hector.

"Hmm? Is someone in here?" The voice booms throughout the room, though it still sounds gentle. Just very loud.

I go up to the surface to meet eye to... chest. "Hector, we've come to save you! Well, I guess you don't really need it, since you're so big."

Darwin comes to the surface after me. "Hey, why are you still here, anyways?"

"Let me just say, the water is the least of your worries. The computer lab and library have gone chaotic. I had to come here until they become less dangerous."

"What are you talking about? What could be so dangerous about them?" I ask.

"Dude, computers." Darwin answers.

Right, water conducts electricity. If ten or twenty computers were in the water, you'd fry like an egg on the sidewalk.

"That's right. Those computers would even harm me. I can't leave until I know it's safe." Hector explains.

"Don't worry, we'll turn off the computers!" Darwin says.

"How? We can just swim up to them. We won't even get close before being shocked badly!" I add.

"We'll find a way. I know we will." Darwin says.

Well, I guess we're going by instincts now. I did say I was a born survivor in the Forest of Doom!

Though, I was just trying to act tough. This is serious, and one wrong step will be my last if those computers get Darwin or myself.

We go back underwater, swim out of the classroom, and leave Hector there until we find a way to make swimming down here safe.

Then, I get it. I suddenly have a spark of genius. It's so stupid, it might work! If we want to cut the power to the computers, we have to cut the power to everything! I swim in the other direction, and give a hand signal for Darwin to follow me. He follows me, and I stop at a door labeled 'Basement'. Inside, Rocky is pressed up against the ceiling for air, with only a small space of air underneath it. Rocky sees us, and waves to us.

"Hey, Gumball and Darwin! What are you two doing here?" Rocky asks.

This is going to be hard. I point to Rocky and to the door, signalling that it's locked. I hope he got the message.

"You want to get in using my keys?" He clarifies.

Yes, it worked. I nod.

"Okay, but see, I'm kind of locked in here. It only unlocks from the outside. I don't know how to get it to you from the inside." Rocky explains.

Shoot. Well, maybe we can grab something to break the small glass pane in the door. I swim down and grab a pencil. It's the only thing I can find. I throw the pencil at the glass, shattering it. I'm glad that worked.

"Whoa, careful! I almost got hit by that! That wouldn't be a pretty sight." Rocky hands me the keys through the hole I made. I unlock it, and Rocky holds his breath, bursting out of the door, and to the surface. "See you later, Gumball! I'm getting out of here!"

I wish I could get out of here, too. But we aren't going anywhere until everyone is saved. We swim through the basement, and down the stairs. There we see the fuse box. If Anais were here, she would know which ones to power off, and there would be no cons to this. But she's not, so I have no choice but to act stupid and smash the fuse box! I pick up a pipe that broke off, and throw it at the box like a javelin. I'm not gonna hold onto that thing, because I also know that metal conducts electricity, too! It starts making noises and I know what's coming. I tell Darwin that we should get out of here, and he follows me out quickly. Thankfully, we escape the shock radius of the sparks. I know what's coming next.

Not only do the computers go out, but the lights also go out, leaving us in the darkness. Now we have to swim through the darkness. But now we can find the rest of them. Where could they be?

Wait a minute, how did Hector know all of that, unless he was there? But why would he go there unless...

unless all of them are there! Of course!

I once again signal Darwin to follow me, and we swim to the library. The doors seem stuck at first, but with a forceful pull, they swing open. I can hear all of them at the surface:

"Man, this sucks." I hear Masami whine.

"But did you notice? The electricity is off! We're safe!" Molly exclaims.

"But how? Who could've...?" I cut off Carmen's sentence by swimming up to the surface. When I come up, I obviously see Masami, Molly, and Carmen. I also see Leslie, Anton, and most importantly, Penny. They are all standing on a table, that is surprisingly floating. How convenient.

"Gumball? Did you turn it off?" Penny asks me as I rise up to the surface.

I take off my mask to respond. "I couldn't have done it alone."

Darwin pops up once again after me. "Hello!"

"We're here to get you out of here. And sorry about the lights, it was the only way I could turn off the electricity."

Molly thinks about it. "Well, have you tried tripping the wire to disconnect..."

I didn't come here for a lecture. If I wanted a lecture, I'd just go to Mrs. Simian!

"I said it was the only way **I** could turn it off. I couldn't think of anything else at the time."

"Oh well, at least it's safe now." Leslie replies.

"I'll take it from here." Suddenly, I see Mr. Brown show up in a rowboat, grunting as he pushes the oars. "You did a fantastic job, Gumball and Darwin. For that I thank you. Your job is done here."

"No, no it's not." I'm surprised by my own response.

"It's not?" Darwin asks.

I know what must be done. "We're all still in danger until we put a stop to what those jackals are planning. I don't know how this started, but I'm going to find out. Are you with me, Darwin?"

Darwin nods. "All the way, buddy!"

Suddenly, I see the female jackal in the corner of my eye. I can't escape in time, as she approaches me.

"Who in the...?" Mr. Brown turns around to see Mattie coming at me.

"A jackal?" Penny gasps as she lands feet in front of me.

"No, no! Back away! Don't kill me!" I scream and plead.

She doesn't do anything but lift my head up. I can feel my body shaking.

"I am not here to hurt you. I promise." Mattie says, getting down on one knee to wipe a tear from my eye. I didn't realize I was so scared that I was crying until she wiped it away. "Please do not cry."

"Wait, you're not?" Darwin asks.

Mattie nods her head.

"Then why were you chasing us?" I ask.

"I just wanted to speak to you, but you ran away."

That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that said before...

that's right, with Tina. The time when I thought Tina was bullying me. It was just another misunderstanding.

"It's my partner who wants no witnesses. I want to end this dispute peacefully, but Alavarda and Anubis want to settle this with violence." Mattie explains.

"Anubis, that sounds familiar." Penny replies to what Mattie said.

"Anubis is a Greek god, symbolized as a jackal." Molly defines Anubis for everyone.

"Anubis X." Mattie corrects her.

"What's the X for? To make him sound cool?" Carmen asks.

"I do not understand what ice has to do with a name, but that is besides the point. The X stands for Ten in Roman Numeral. It is his way of saying 'Anubis the Tenth.' As the dinosaur said, Anubis is a Greek god, but that was ten generations ago. Anubis has changed since Anubis X's grandfather, nine times removed."

"So are you here to help us, Mattie?" I ask.

"Hmm?" She seems confused.

Oh right, I never told her my nickname I gave her. It was more of a placeholder so I didn't always have to say 'she' or 'her'.

"Well, that's my nickname I gave you. I mean, your name seems confusing, with it being..." See? I already forgot it!

"Aetós Máti. It is Greek for Eagle Eye." She answers.

"That's kind of cool, but kind of hard to remember. So that's why I just decided to give you the nickname Mattie."

She smirks. "You know, Mattie is not half bad for a nickname."

"Oh yeah, you still haven't answered our question. Are you going to help us?" Darwin asks.

She nods. "I don't want anymore of this violence. I just want to end this peacefully."

"Why did you and your clan do this for?" I ask.

"I wish I could tell you now, but I've wasted too much time as it is. Alaverta is coming any minute, so we must..."

Suddenly, the door was being banged on.

"Too late. Stand back, and I will take care of it!" Mattie puts a bow in the arrow, and pulls back. She holds it, waiting for the door to open.

After a few more bangs, the doors swing open, and a tall cat in a giant boat slowly drives in. Right away, I shout to Mattie.

"No, no! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

Mattie doesn't fire as the woman on the boat walks to the front of the boat. It's Mom, as I noticed!

"Mom?" Darwin gasps in shock.

"Oh kids, I'm glad you're safe. Where's Anais?" Mom asks.

"She's with the other kids, waiting for help." I reply.

"Oh, that's good..." Mom stops her sentence, and jumps out of the boat towards Mattie. She goes into a diving kick, and Mattie notices the attack, and rolls to dodge it, bringing a knife to Mom's neck. Not cutting her, but keeping it close.

"Stop, don't fight!" Darwin shouts.

"Why? These Jackals started all of this. I was there when it all happened. She just like the rest of them." Mom growls.

"Not her. She wants to help us fix the problem she made." I explain.

"Yeah, if she really did want to harm us, she would've done it before you showed up! She just talking, and we weren't in trouble!" Darwin adds.

Mom thinks about it, and gets out of her fighting stance. Mattie puts away her knife. "Perhaps you're right, but I have my eye on you."

"I understand how you could be protective over your children. If I had any, I would most likely act the same way." Mattie replies.

"By the way, what were you talking about 'You were there?'" I ask.

"The Rainbow Factory workers were doing a deal with the Dam Workers, and we were about to try a new product. Then, those three showed their heads, and attacked the Dam. Their leader turned the valves to open the Dam wide open, pouring every ounce of water into the city." Mom tells her side of the story.

"My intentions seemed purposeful a few hours ago, but I've been thinking about my actions, and I regret being there when Anubis X opened the floodgates." Mattie replies.

"I'll let you join, but like I said before, I'm watching you." Mom sneers.

We all climb aboard the boat.

"Farewell, Mrs. Watterson. I'll take the children somewhere safe, along with your daughter. Good luck to the four of you." Mr. Brown boards all of the classmates onto the rowboat, and oars away.

"One more question, Mom. How did you get the boat?" Darwin asks.

"We've had it all along. Remember when your father won the Speedboat?" Mom reminded us.

Wow, Mom is really resourceful. I completely forgot about that!

Mom climbed back into the driver's seat, and we pulled away from the school to the Dam.

"Let's finish this fight." Mom says.

"Not so fast."

Ala caught up to us.


	5. Chapter 5: Water Chase

We all heard Ala from behind us, and we turn around to see him standing on the front of a boat. More boats join him, and try to corner us.

"Hold on tight!" Mom slams into one of the boats to drive away from the rest. We all shake in our seats as the boat is violently smashed.

"I will handle them." Mattie walks to the back of the boat and pulls back an arrow. Letting go, she hits one of the boats, but doesn't do much damage.

"I don't think arrows will do much damage to the boats." Darwin tells Mattie.

"I am not aiming for the boats." Mattie says.

"You're not going to..." Darwin implies the worst.

She nods, which makes Darwin and I gasp.

"These people will not stop until you are driven away from your homes, forever." Mattie replies.

"What did we do that made them so mad? Elmore Junior High, better yet, all of Elmore did nothing wrong!" I shout.

"Well, it is not like that. The reason for all of this is..." Her sentence gets cut off by her dodging an arrow shot by one of the boats.

"You will pay for your treason, Aetos Mati!" Ala screeches.

"Now is not a good time. It must be hard being in the dark about the situation at hand, but you must wait out a little longer before I tell you." Mattie fires back, but the boats drive out of the arrow's range.

"I would like to know what's going on, as well! You better explain yourself when we get ourselves somewhere safe!" Mom screams from the wheel.

The waves are starting to get violent. I have to help somehow, but how? Maybe I can throw something at them. I get up to look around, but the boat hits a big wave, making me stumble. I try to grab onto something, but it's too late, and start to fall off the back. Mom turns around to see me flailing to stay on fruitlessly. I lean off the back, and I can feel my weight being flown through the air. Suddenly, I hear Mom holler something to me:

"Here it comes, grab on!"

I didn't understand what she's talking about, until I saw a rope come my way. I try to hang on for dear life, riding on nothing but my feet on the waves. It's not really working, until I hear Darwin holler to me next:

"You'll need these, too!" Darwin throws me water skis, but how am I supposed to put them on when I'm riding a wave? I cut some slack on the rope, and fly onto one of the enemy boats.

"Hi." That's all I can really say when I meet Ala eye to eye.

"Get him!" He replies.

I quickly take the opportunity to clip the skis on as I lay on the very front of the boat. They are about to fire, but I jump off the boat first, with skis to the water.

"Where did you get the skis, Darwin?" I'm pretty far away, so I had to shout to Darwin.

"They were in the boat!" Darwin exclaims.

"Why?" I ask.

"Your father was thinking about trying it when we took out the boat!" Mom shouted to me.

Convenient, but good all the same. Wait, I don't even know how to use these things! It can't be that hard, right?

...

Okay, I was wrong. I'm having trouble even standing. If I wipe out, I'm a sitting target for Ala and his men! I have to keep my balance, so I better get good at water skiing fast!

"Don't let them reach the dam!" Ala screams to his men, as he tosses throwing daggers at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I reply with when I see the weapons flying past me.

They continue to attack with arrows, but I keep on avoiding the arrows. I'm getting the hang of this! I move to the left, to the right, and even tell Mom to speed up the boat. We move at a much faster pace, and I remember some people on TV do tricks. I feel like getting some air!

I go over the wake on the left, and do a flip for style. "A thousand points for Gumball W!"

Sorry, I got caught up in the moment.

"Go Gumball!" I hear Darwin faintly cheer.

"Hold on tight!" Nicole shouts to me as she makes a tight turn, taking me out of the wake, and onto the extremely rocky water. Ow, my arms are getting sore now from holding on! Are we almost there yet?

"I've got you now!" Ala pulls out a sword, and actually tries to jump on me. What the what?!

I see Mattie pull back another arrow, and fire. I duck, and I hear the scream of Ala. I turn around after the shot was fired so see him plunge into the water.

Ouch. I know that he was probably going to hurt me, but that looked like it hurt. I hope he's okay...

"I see the Dam! You okay, back there, Gummypuss?" Mom asks. Man, I hate it when she calls me that.

"I'm okay!" I shout to prove I'm okay.

As we reach closer, Mom slows down to a stop. They quickly pull me back into the boat, and reach the shore. I look up at the giant metal wall above us as my feet touch the sand. I would love to describe it more, but we didn't have time. Anubis X's minions are still after us, so we quickly run to the metal door that leads up into the metal wall. Mom pulls out a certain key, unlocks the door, and opens it. We run in, and lock the door behind us. Here we come, Anubis X.


End file.
